The Showdown
by Xphilernj53
Summary: Dana Scully finally has a very serious confrontation with a certain family member.


Title: The Showdown

Author starxphiler54

Feedback: Would make me so happy. Would love to hear what you think. Anything nasty will be given to my husband to light the grill.

Disclaimer: I know who they belong to. No harm intended and just selfishly used for the purpose of storytelling.

Dedication: For my beta who happens to be my best friend. Thank you MAV. And to my muse who would not leave me alone until I started writing again.

Date started: 08 May 2019

Maggie Scully's House

Thursday, May 3, 2001

mid-morning

Five individuals were seated at Maggie's dining room table; nerves pensive and unsettled. Everyone was there, with the exception of Charlie, who was deployed to Europe and could not make the trip out to his Mom's home.

Bill stared at Dana and Fox, with his mother wringing her hands and sitting on the edge of her seat, as was Tara. Maggie raised an eyebrow at Tara but all her daughter-in-law could do was slightly shrug one shoulder.

"Dana ... what's going on?" Maggie quietly asked. Maggie could see the look in her daughter's eyes and it was one that she had seen many a time when Bill, Jr. was involved. _'Oh, this is not good.,'_ she thought to herself.

"Yes, Dana. What _is_ going on?" Bill demanded loudly, harshly. "And what the hell is HE doing here?" he thumbed at Mulder. "He has no business here. This is family and he is NOT family." Bill spat out the words with great disgust and anger. "Why have you brought that SOB into our Mother's house especially after ... "

Fox sat quietly as he was asked to do by Dana. He knew what was going to happen and he was sure that Dana's dear brother was not going to be any more pleased than he was at this moment.

A low growl was heard and followed by a fist hitting the table. Bill looked at his sister and could see the anger in her eyes. Something he had not seen in a very long time.

A shiver ran down Dana's back as her brother started to open his mouth to speak.

"Don't! Don't even say a word Bill! You do and, so help me God, you KNOW you will live to regret it. But, just barely." Dana's stare sent him reeling back a bit.

He knew to exactly *what* she was referring and held his tongue ... for the time being.

Bill's mind was thrown back to the night of Dana's high school prom. He had decided he would make sure he kept an eye on his little sister.

Unfortunately, what he found sent him over the edge, and Bill threatened her date with bodily harm if he did not leave right then and there.

Granted, it was but a kiss and the young man had decided to cop a feel, but Dana had the situation well in hand, so to speak. She told her date to go ahead and leave, and she would see him in class on Monday.

Bill, of course, told her she was never going to see her date again. He grabbed for her arm and was going to physically drag her back home where she belonged.

That was his first - and last - mistake of the evening. Dana reached back with her fist and very unexpectedly socked brother Bill in the jaw with all her might. With a harsh edge to her voice she told him that if he ever did anything to her like that again, he would live to regret it.

She turned, starting her long walk back home, and was half way there before he was able to pick himself up off the sidewalk. No words were needed and it was never mentioned.

Bill paled slightly at the look on his baby sister's face and the raw anger in her eyes.

Dana slowly sat back into her chair. Fox could see the tremors that shook her small frame. He reached out and picked up her fist from the table, then gently rubbed the side of her hand that which began to turn red. She visibly relaxed and graced Fox with a gentle smile and opened her hand to place it firmly into his. Needless to say, this did not set well with Bill.

"Mom, Tara, I want to apologize." Dana placed her other hand over her Mom's hands and, when Maggie opened her mouth to speak, Dana's expression silently asked her to wait. "I felt, or rather, Fox and I felt it was time we all had a talk. We have some things we needed to tell you, and I wanted to tell everyone at once rather than trying to explain to each one of you separately. I didn't want any misunderstandings." She drew in a deep breath as Fox gently squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Mom, I've wanted to tell you this for a very long time but with all that has happened over the years we, Fox and I, did not want to have you involved and possibly hurt because of it. Mom, you know Fox and I have been partners for the past six years."

Dana glanced quickly at Fox, seeing the supportive look in his eyes, then turned back to her Mother's concerned face. "But what you don't know, Mom, is that Fox and I have been together and married for the last three years."

There were quiet gasps, then things were quiet for a few seconds and Dana prayed her Mother would understand. It was, however, NOT her Mother who spoke.

"What the HELL! What do you mean you're married?" Bill demanded loudly of his sister but didn't give her time to answer. Instead, he turned on Mulder.

"What did you do to her?" Bill turned his wrath on Mulder. "Threaten her?" Bill instantly went supernova, standing up, pacing and glaring at the man who he felt had ruined Dana's life. "Did you do something to her against her will?" He then rounded on his sister once again.

"Dana, are you CRAZY?! You know what that son of a bitch did to you and this family! You have completely lost your mind! Dad would be so ashamed and disappointed in you." Bill shook his head at her, completely aware of his sister's lifelong concern about her in their Dad's eyes. "What do you think Missy would say? *He* got her killed for God's sake!"

Tara tried to stop her husband by gently pulling on his arm. He roughly shrugged her off and continued his rant. "For Christ's sake, Dana! For all we know, *HE* killed his sister and buried her in the back yard!"

Bill was breathing heavily and didn't hear the collective gasps from around the table. He also was so wrapped up in his tirade that he did not see Mulder start to get up to leave.

Dana simply placed her hand on Fox's cheek and shook her head.

Bill saw Dana and Mulder, and started to round the table to punch Mulder in the face. It wasn't until he saw his sister stand from her place next to Mulder, that the room became still and quiet as the hatred shown plainly in her eyes which made Bill stop and stand perfectly still.

All Maggie could do was stare at Bill, then at her daughter and Fox. She always knew Bill had not liked Fox, but she thought he would eventually drop it.

Obviously, she was very wrong.

All she wanted for her children was for all of them to get along. She hated how Dana seemed to always shun her brother when Bill asked her simple questions or just wanted to know about her job.

Maggie just couldn't understand. Oh, how she wished her husband Bill was here to help Dana understand that her brother only wanted what was best for her, and to protect her as their Father had.

Tara could only sit, silently curled up in the chair with tears streaming down her cheek.

Dana stood up and slowly made her way around the table to face her brother. He looked down at her, then started to grab her arm and shove her out of his way.

But, before he could open his mouth or touch her arm, Bill was lying flat on his back, knocked out cold.

Dana did not once look back as she left the room. The next sound was that of the front door opening and, a few seconds later, quietly closing.

Maggie looked over at Fox and shook her head. His head hung low and tears were streaming down his face.

Tara went around to him, gently pulled him from his chair and hugged him. Then she apologized and told him to go to Dana and make sure she was alright. Fox quietly said, "Thank you."

Maggie and Tara checked on Bill to make sure he was okay and then went about making coffee and setting out a pitcher of tea as well. Tara made an ice pack and placed it beside Bill's red and quickly swelling cheek.

After a while, Maggie went to the front room and looked out to see Fox gently wiping tears from Dana's face as she did the same for him. When they hugged each other, she turned and went back to the kitchen and busied herself until her children returned.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" Fox asked softly while brushing the stray tears from her cheeks. "He might be awake by now."

"I can't believe I actually hit him ... and in front of Mom and Tara. Fox, they must think I'm awful."

"Does it really matter anymore?" Fox asked. "I mean ... Dana, you *have* to quit letting your family constantly tear you up inside. Haven't you been telling me all these years to let it go?" With his fingertips placed gently under her chin, Fox lifted her face upwards, only speaking again once he was certain he had her full attention. "Let it go, Dana."

"If they can't understand by now, then there is no making them understand." Fox continued. "It will be up to them."

"I love you, and Kevin and this new little one." Fox pressed the palm of one hand against her abdomen and then he kissed her forehead, gently trying to let her know that he was by her side no matter what.

"You have tried for so long, Dana, and have suffered for it. It's well past time that you lived - and, not for them, but for yourself. You will never be able to please your family to _their_ satisfaction. And you know I love your Mom, baby, but she does know how to throw that Catholic guilt around."

"Are you trying out that new pop psychology you've been teaching, Professor Mulder?" Scully asked, a slight grin on her face.

"Is it working?" he asked slyly. She grinned and shook her head. "Come on, Dana, I think we've been out here long enough."

Dana nodded and then reached up and gave a kiss to his welcoming lips. She wiped the remaining tears from his face as Fox did for her. She then slowly made her way, with his hand in hers, up the familiar steps and through her Mother's front door.

Fox and Dana headed to the kitchen toward the smell of fresh coffee. Fox stepped into the kitchen and made a glass of orange juice for his wife.

Bill was sitting at the table with an ice pack held against his obviously bruising cheek. His face was otherwise red from anger and he would not look at his sister or the SOB that followed her in.

Tara placed three aspirin on the table in front of him along with a glass of iced tea. Bill swallowed them without a thank you or a glance her way. Tara shook her head and went back to the sink to finish washing up.

Dana and Mulder went back to the table with their drinks and faced Bill once again. Maggie stopped Tara from leaving the kitchen and shook her head. The two women stayed in the kitchen trying to busy themselves, but simply listened - and watched.

Dana sat quietly sipping her juice, desperately contemplating what she would say to the entire family. She gave up instead. Instead, he shook her head and, without further adieu, looked her brother straight in the eye.

"Bill, since day one, you have called my husband a sorry son of a bitch. I always felt so bad because I knew Mulder would only keep blaming himself and truly think of himself that way. But, you know what, Bill? YOU'RE the sorry son of a bitch. NOT Fox. He has never *done* anything to hurt me. He has never said anything to intentionally hurt me.

"However, YOU, big brother Bill, HAVE condescended to me, repeatedly, with the _intention_ of hurting me." Dana stopped and dared him to disagree. "All those years ago, once you started, and no one stopped you, Bill, there was NO end to your abuse!"

Scully continued her speech. "My 'dear brother,' YOU have always been the ugliest of bullies to me, Missy and Charlie ... and always with the excuse that dad told you that YOU had to be - quote - _"Man Of The House" _\- unquote - when he was back on duty!

"Bill, Dad NEVER once treated us kids the way YOU did. Oh yes, you were very careful in not letting him know or see what you were doing to us, Bill There was NEVER a day that went by when you didn't do or say something to make the three of us cry. Not ONE single day, 'big brother'.

"And, YOU had the nerve to either laugh or smile and dare us to say something to Mom. You DARED us, Bill!

"There were times when I took my chances, Bill. I stuck up for myself to only be *physically* slapped or thrown into a closet by you, brother, with the door locked - for hours at a time! - when Mom was out of the house and had left YOU in charge!" Dana heard the slight gasp from Maggie and saw how her Mom was not sure if it were true. Her eyes turned back quickly to the unmistakable figure of her oldest sibling.

Dana just shook her head and continued. "Do you remember me telling you that you were hateful and that I hated you? What did you do then, 'Billy?' Don't remember, do you?" As she watched him he just shrugged a shoulder. "No? Isn't that interesting! Well, let me see if *I* remember anything! ... Oh yes! I *do* remember, Billy!

"Mom had gone to the grocery store and told you to make sure the three of us finished *our* homework and make sure we didn't get into trouble. Billy, you grabbed my arm and dragged me to the basement door, unlocked it and then shoved me in. I fell down those stairs Billy, did you know that? All 16 steps.

"Do you know how I know how many steps there were? Because I sat and counted them over and over and over for three hours, Billy! Because *you* had locked me in the basement!

"And, WHAT did you tell Mom when she got home and wanted to know where I was? In my room doing my homework! That is what you told her! I could hear every word, every lie you said to her, Billy!"

When it was clear that Bill wasn't going to respond, Dana's sense of outrage grew so quickly that she slammed both hands, palms down, onto the table, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"THREE HOURS, Billy! Down in that cold hell-hole of a basement! YOU left me there, Billy Scully ... JUNIOR! ... I was hurt and bleeding. Missy was the one who found me, then took me upstairs and cleaned me up. *I* told Mom I fell down outside so YOU wouldn't get into trouble. Yes, Billy, I covered for you ... even after YOU hurt me so badly, both physically and emotionally!"

Dana had to stop before the tears started. She turned to Fox and asked him to freshen her juice. He simply nodded and went into the kitchen. When Fox returned he placed her glass in front of her and then kissed her on the forehead.

Even now, after hearing about and seeing his little sister's overwhelming pain, it was all Bill could do to keep from gagging at the sight of the man he hated kissing his little sister.

"You always insisted that you were the man of this house, of this family and you are STILL doing it," Dana continued, not giving Bill even one one-hundredth of a second to respond. "You are, 'dear brother,' trapped in the harsh delusion that this is what Dad would have wanted and how he would have acted.

"Well I've got news for you Billy boy, you are a Junior and you will never be able to fill the shoes of Bill Scully, Senior. YOU ... were not ... are not ... and never will be like Dad!" She took a sip from her glass and sighed.

"Are you okay, Dana? Do you need to lie down for a little while?" Mulder asked, his hands on his wife's shoulders.

She simply shook her head and smiled. He understood, then she went about explaining to Bill exactly why and how Mulder understood.

"In all the years that Tara has been married to you, she never had a bad word to say about you, Billy. She always told me how wonderful you were to her. How you were so sweet, attentive and loving." Dana stopped long enough to take another sip of her juice. She didn't want Mulder to know it, but this was taking all her strength. Regardless, she had to continue.

"Even after Matthew was born she couldn't say enough about what a great father you are. Where is that man, Billy? Where does he go when he comes into this house; into Mom's house? I would like to meet him. He sounds like the brother I wish I had had all those years ago!"

Scully stared at Bill only to see that her words had apparently not worked. Billy Junior absolutely had no clue.

"I'm going to share something with you, Billy. I've already mentioned that Mulder and I have been married for three, going on four years now. We have a beautiful little boy who is three years old. We found him in an abandoned warehouse, left intentionally starving, drugged and on the verge of dying!"

Bill only stared back at her vacantly.

Scully clenched one hand into a fist, wanting to hit her brother again. "He was in a freezing, filthy warehouse where men, so-called scientists, had taken the ova they stole from me when I had gone missing those three months and had somehow gotten Fox's sperm and created this beautiful, precious little baby boy named Kevin." Her voice crumbled slightly, but she managed to keep herself upright and honed in on her eldest sibling.

"Do you know what they were doing to him, Billy boy? Do you?" Dana who have beaning in on her brother, leaned back, shook her head and made no apologies for her tears. "They were doing unspeakable experiments on him. Things which you do not ever see reported in the absolute worst child abuse cases, and not even in the Nazi death camps! And they did it ... just because they could. To hurt me and Fox. Worse, they did it simply because they could hurt *our* boy, believing it would tear us apart!"

Dana's head dipped down and she took several deep breaths of air, then she was back in full force, back in her brother's face.

"Thank God, Fox and I were able to get him out and hide him safely away so that they could NOT hurt him anymore. Do you know how excruciatingly painful it is to see a child you did not carry for nine months, and who did not even know either of us existed? Do you know what a hard time just being able to trust someone without screaming and crying because that child was afraid more horrific tests were going to be done?

"No you don't, Billy. And, before you start mouthing off and making an even greater ass of yourself, we have absolute, incontrovertible, scientific proof that that little boy - *Kevin* - is our son ... mine and Fox's son!" Without thinking she reached for Fox's hand and he was there to support her in any way she needed.

Bill just scowled, shook his head and looked away. He caught Tara's eye as if attempting to get her on his side. She barely shook her head at him, finally couldn't look at him and turned around. Bill couldn't seem to look at the rest of his family, and turned away from Dana, clearly disgusted by all of them and, particularly, of his baby sister's insane diatribe. This only made him hate Mulder that much more.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a son, Dana? Did *HE* threaten you if you told us?" Bill's snide remarks only made him look that much more foolish.

Dana's face hardened further at his comments; they did not, however, stop her. "Maybe I didn't tell you because I didn't feel the need to tell you, Billy! I *DO NOT* have to tell you everything that is going on in my life!" Scully replied hotly, her eyes flashing.

"You see, Billy, unlike *YOU*, Fox *HAS* been by my side each and every inch and every step of the way. He has been with me through it all. And, where have you been, Billy Boy? Where were *YOU* when I was gone for three months?" Dana's eyes, like fire, were fixed on her brother. For the moment, no one else existed.

"Planning my funeral, Billy. *THAT* is what *YOU* were doing. And when I was in the hospital with the cancer? You had already written me off! You told Fox to just leave me be so that I could die in peace. Isn't that right, Billy? Fox was the one who saved me. He has *ALWAYS* saved me. He was the only one who didn't give up on me.

"And what did YOU do, brother, when I found out about Emily? I was there, the dutiful sister who helped to welcome *YOUR* son into this world, but you didn't have one decent word to say to me about watching *OUR* daughter die! No, you could only think that I was spoiling *YOUR* happiness. You couldn't understand why I wouldn't walk away from that little girl. Bill, you tried to tell me I had no business pursuing the information I had about her. You, Bill, didn't like the fact that I had not gotten your permission to do so.

"And yes, Billy, again, another child who was brought into this world to be viciously, relentlessly experimented upon."

Scully leaned toward her brother, staring into his eyes, and continued with her long-overdue tirade. "Oh, and by the way, Billy, our son's name is Kevin Fox Mulder. Our little boy has been through hell.

"You asked why I never said anything? Given all you've done to me, both as a child and as an adult not to mention how you have treated Fox since the day you met him, did you honestly think I would let our son anywhere near *YOU*? Especially given the brazenly overt way you hate his father?" Dana never dropped her gaze, but Bill couldn't seem to meet hers.

"Kevin is a very sensitive little boy. He picks up on other's feelings as if they were his own. No, Billy, I had no intentions of telling *YOU* about him!" Dana looked up to see Tara and her Mother standing in the kitchen. "Tara, I sincerely hope and pray that you will eventually forgive me, but I didn't want to put you in the middle of this war between brother and sister. Maybe, in time, we'd have told Mom and Charlie, but never *YOU*, Billy. Oh no, not *EVER* you!"

The small room was even more uncomfortable than before, but Dana Scully wasn't finished.

"I don't want our son anywhere near the man you are, Billy," Dana told him. "Fox has worked tirelessly to win his son's trust. And, so have I. We have had a whole year's worth of struggles but Kevin is now trusting us and we love him with both our hearts. I..."

Scully struggled not to cry and finally looked at Fox for his special brand of help. Dana grabbed his hand and turned back and spoke softly. "I wasn't going to say anything right now, but I wanted Mom to know." Dana glanced at Fox, seeing she had his complete support, took a deep breath and continued. "I'm pregnant, Mom.

"About three months now. I wanted to call you about Kevin and the baby so many times but I couldn't risk it. I know you would never do anything to harm Kevin or cause him any harm. But Mom," Scully looked at her brother pointedly, then turned her attention back to her Mom. "I couldn't take the chance. *WE* couldn't take the chance!" Scully squeezed Fox's hand even harder.

Maggie Scully's face showed both shock and hurt, however she valiantly tried to ignore those feelings. She wanted to "fix" her family, but didn't know how - or even *if* - it was possible. For now, she didn't know what to say or do, so she remained quiet while her baby girl spoke her mind.

"Mom, please try to understand the situation from MY point of view. You are constantly telling me that *I* need to try and understand my brother. How *I* need to make up with *him*. That *he* just wants what's best for *me*. That *he* is only being a 'big brother'." Dana glanced back at Fox who gave her a reassuring nod which only she could have seen. She turned back to her Mother, and, with a deep breath, she continued. "Mom, you don't know what I have gone through because of my so-called 'brother'. Mom, you always turned a blind eye and you always, *always* believed him beyond the rest of us!" Dana stopped for a moment, looked at Fox who nodded to her in encouragement. Dana looked from Fox back to her Mother and continued.

"Mom, did you just once ask Bill if he would try to understand *ME* or to try and make amends with me?" Her Mom just shook her head trying to control the tears that were a constant now.

Scully sighed in dismay and disappointment. "I didn't think so. I'm not saying any of this to hurt you, Mom. I just need you to _hear_ me. I need you to _listen_ to _me_ and to believe me.

I have tried for so long to make amends with him but he won't let me. He continues to taunt me and ridicule the man I dearly love. None of you ever stopped to see what was going on right before your eyes. Do you know how many times Bill calls himself trying to protect me and to help me see what was best for me?

"Have you ever truly stopped and looked at me as a grown woman who can take care of herself, or for that matter, anyone else that comes along? Someone who has a mind of her own and will make her own decisions without having to consult the damn family.

"I know you want what's best for me and I know you love me. But I don't need or want you _telling_ me what I need to do at every turn. Do any of you not realize that I used to carry a gun and work for the United States government and that both Fox and I were two of the best employees with the highest solve rate in the whole FBI. Does it sound like I need help making decisions on my own?" Dana looked around pointedly at everyone.

"Tara, I love you dearly and I do admire and respect you for putting up with him. And if all you say is true about him then I'm happy for you. I love Mattie with all my heart.

"Mom, I love you with dearly and that will never change. I just need you to *SEE* me. Not some little girl that you think you have to constantly tell what is wrong with her choices.

"Bill, I can't say that I like you very much right now much less love you as a brother. Maybe one day that will change. I can only hope. But to be honest I don't think you want to change. You still want to be the bully that thinks he has to be the one to tell all of us what we are doing wrong. Bill, until you do change you will no longer be welcome around my family. I will not be subjected to your cruelty any longer. And, I will no longer let you continue to hurt my husband. My children will be off limits to you." Dana just looked at Bill unable to think of him as a brother any longer. With one long inhale and slow exhale of breath Dana looked at Fox, her body starting to tilt toward him.

"Fox, I'm so tired. Please take me home. I want to see Kevin. I need to see our baby boy." Mulder nodded and helped her to her feet and then as she stumbled, picked her up, Maggie there at the open door and carried her out to the car, gently setting her in the front seat, then buckling her in.

"Fox ..." Maggie's voice came lightly from beside him, "please ask Dana if she will, to please call me next week." He nodded and turned to slip into the driver seat and soon left Maggie Scully's home.

Maggie stood out by the drive watching as two of her beloved children drove out of sight. Tears shone in her eyes as she sifted through memories of when her children were young.

Slowly she made her way to the back of the house and sat on the porch, quietly trying to make sense of what Dana was conveying to her while trying to communicate with Bill, Jr.

She loved all of her children beyond reason at times. No one could dispute that, but had she truly been so blind? Eyes so closed off that she could not see her children suffering at the hand of an older sibling?

Little things began to surface among old and new memories for Maggie. Many times she'd had to break up verbal as well as physical fights, chalking them up to sibling rivalry.

In her mind's eye, she could see Missy with bruises on her arms, Charlie with a black eye and Dana looking as though she had been in a tussle in the back yard with her brothers. Dana and Charlie always wanted to follow after Bill. She could still hear Bill speaking to his siblings as if he were all grown up, forbidding them access to what they needed or wanted, and using his larger size against them.

Maggie had always thought that Bill, Jr. was simply trying to imitate his father. How could she have not seen what was really going on, right before her very eyes? Raising four children on her own was not easy, especially when her husband continually spoiled them in the small amount of time he had with them.

In all the years he was in the Navy, she felt as if he was happier on ship than at home with his family. Resentment had crept into her heart from time to time, but she would not allow it to surface.

Dana had always been the light of his eye, constantly showing her more attention than the other children. Bill, Jr. was always trying to pull his father's attention away from his siblings - especially Dana - telling his father how much he was helping take care of everyone. Father and son would subsequently have long talks in the study, giving Bill, Jr. the time he'd wanted with his father, or so Maggie thought.

Maggie had never been privy to what went on behind those closed doors, but now she wondered - she seriously wondered what had been said in those talks.

As tears continued to slide down her cheeks, she continually wondered how she could have been so blind. How she could have turned a blind eye to what continued to happened in her family, and to her children?

Maggie sighed as she slowly rose from her chair, pain radiating through her tired old bones. A distinct raised voice vibrated toward her from the kitchen. She shook her head sadly and continued to the door.

"Bill, please. You have to listen to reason. You *can not* continue to verbally abuse your sister or her husband. You are not doing her or yourself any good. Your Mom does *not* need this!" Tara pleaded with her husband but could not seem to make him realize what he was doing. He was now beyond talking to.

She shook her head and watched as he continued to relentlessly pace the full length of the kitchen and on into the dining room.

"Shut the hell up, Tara! You do *NOT* know what you're talking about, so just stay the hell out of it! Bill Scully's expression was frightening to her and she almost stepped back from him but stopped herself.

"I've been damned well taking care of this family a lot longer than you have been in it, Tara! So, *don't* pretend to know what the hell is going on. You ... don't ... know ... *ANYTHING!*"

"Just get the *hell* away from me so I can figure out how I'm going to take care of this situation!" Bill screamed out at Tara and blindly slung his arms out and away from his body in overwhelming disgust of her.

So wrapped up was he in himself, Bill did not see the incredulous look on Tara's face or her rubbing the arm he had hit while in his fit of rage. He had almost caused her to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

Bill did not see his wife's tears, or hear her cry of pain. He did not see her leave the room.

Bill also did not see his wife and son walk out the front door.

Tears growing in her eyes, Maggie heard every word her son had said to his wife had and even watched through the window of the door as Tara left the room, rubbing her arm and nearly fall to the floor. Maggie found a slip of paper and a pen on the porch table and wrote out a name and address. She slowly made her way back around the house and to the front porch.

It wasn't long before a cab pulled up and Tara exited the front door.

Tara hugged Maggie, then carefully made her way down the steps with luggage and Mattie in tow. Maggie smiled and asked Tara to let her know when she got to her destination safely.

Tara could only nod, slipped the paper Maggie gave her in her purse and left in the cab waiting for her at the curb.

Maggie opened the front door and made her way to the kitchen where she could hear her son's heavy footsteps continue to pace.

As she stepped into the kitchen she knew what she had to do.

"Bill ... *BILL!*" Maggie yelled. He stopped and seemed to look surprised that his Mother had even spoken. "Bill, do you realize that Tara and Mattie have left? That you hit her and she almost fell to the floor? Did you not hear your wife's cry of pain? I suggest you go and find your wife and son and do some serious apologizing and groveling.

"Then you'd better seriously see about getting some therapy! If you're not going after your family, then you go pack and find a hotel. You will *NOT* be staying here in *my* home tonight or any other night until you have figured out what you're going to do to make up for who and what you have destroyed here today."

With those words probably ringing in his ears, Maggie turned and slowly made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom. She closed and locked the door behind her, barring Bill from trying to talk her out of making him leave.

Bill ran up the stairs to the room he and his little family had been sharing, not believing what his Mother had just told him.

'I didn't hit Tara.' Bill told himself. 'Mom doesn't know what she's talking about.'

Not finding them, he sat on the bed and shook his head, thinking, 'Why don't they see what that sorry son of a bitch Mulder is doing to this family?'!

Slowly Bill made his way to his Mom's bedroom, knocking once and then twice. Trying to turn the door knob told him all he needed to know.

Resigned to his fate - for the moment - Bill packed and set out for the nearest motel with a plan to call Tara.

Thursday, May 3, 2001

evening

Fox glanced at his wife as they drove through the night. They hadn't spoken much, but he knew that her face-off with her brother had taken a lot out of her. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep. He knew she would be exhausted from the day's events, so he was extremely grateful she was now sleeping.

Fox was headed for their permanent residence that no one else knew about with the exception of Walter Skinner. A house on the outskirts of Alexandria that they had decided on after about eight months after they had married in December of 1997.

They both still maintained their previous residences only for the sake of the Bureau and any other unsavory characters who might still be watching them. But, they decided they would not renew their leases since there no longer was a threat to them or their families.

They were no longer with the FBI. Fox had sought and been accepted a position for as a Professor in psychological profiling and Dana a Professor in forensic pathology at Georgetown University. Fox and Dana often missed their work with the FBI, but not enough to put Kevin in danger. The little family was extremely happy as they were and would not change a thing.

Even though Fox had felt bad about keeping Kevin's existence and their new residence from Scully's family, especially Maggie, he knew it was for the best for everyone involved - especially their little boy.

Dana was a little depressed at first, but after talking her fears out with Fox, her husband, she soon accepted what they had to do without further questioning of herself.

Dana sighed in her sleep as Fox pulled into the garage that was attached to the house. He quickly opened the door which led to the kitchen from the garage itself, then went back and unlatched the seat belt and carefully lifted Dana from the car.

The door to the kitchen opened further and Sarah, their babysitter, stood there smiling as Fox made his way into the house and on up to their bedroom.

As he placed her on the bed she opened her eyes and smiled at her husband.

"Hey. I'm awake. Give me a minute while you go pay Sarah and make sure she gets home safely. I'll check on our baby boy." Dana kissed her husband and slowly rose from the bed then headed for their son's room.

"Okay Dana. I'll be right back to say goodnight to Kevin."

Mulder paid Sarah then stood at the door while she made her way across the street. She turned and waved as she entered her front door, then turned the porch light off to let him know she was safe and everything was fine.

The Mulder's had met Sarah shortly after they had moved into the neighborhood. Kevin was extremely shy and tended to latch onto his Mommy or Daddy when strangers approached. But, whenever Sarah had seen him, she would make a point of saying hello to him and presenting him with a small gift with permission from his parents.

She made sure to tell the child it was her way of welcoming him to the neighborhood and was glad he was her neighbor. Kevin grew quite fond of Sarah and she soon became a constant presence, as if she knew he needed a little extra help, emotionally.

Fox and Dana soon learned that Sarah was going to study child psychology in college the next year. That brought a smile to Fox's handsome face and Sarah soon became part of their extended family.

Mulder quickly closed up the house and then made his way to his son and leaned over his crib. "Daddy loves you, Kevin. Dream sweet." A soft kiss was placed on his son's cheek, then turned to make sure the night light was set on low before heading to find his wife.

Late in the evening Bill, tried calling Tara but didn't get an answer at their home. Next he tried her cell phone and eventually was connected with her voice mail. He thought of leaving a message for her, asking her to call, but changed his mind and replaced his phone on the night stand.

Bill knew he had screwed up big time, with his wife and it was going to take a lot to get back into her good graces. He wasn't worried too much though, because she was always quick to forgive him of his indiscretions. Once they were home again together, he should have no trouble convincing her that he was simply upset because of that evening's events.

Events that would not and should not have happened if Mulder had not been there to overly influence his sister. Dana was the innocent and that son of a bitch was the big bad wolf, preying on her and not letting her out of his sight.

Bill was convinced Dana had been brainwashed by Mulder after so many years of working with him and having way too much personal contact. *That* is what infuriated Bill. The way Mulder was constantly touching Dana, Bill knew there was more to her fragile mind

Bill was starting to work himself into a new head of steam thinking about Dana and Mulder. _HA! So they claim a kid they found is theirs._ And then the son of bitch had the audacity to knock her up just so he could claim her as his property, and somehow convince her to marry him!

He shook his head and rolled over onto the bed. He had to calm his mind so he could figure out how he was going to rescue his sister. Bill knew, in the back of his mind that he was being irrational in his thinking. His mind was telling him he was borderline psycho where Dana was concerned.

Tomorrow would be soon enough to think of a plan of action. He just needed to rest for a little while and then he would know what to do to finally make her see that her loving brother knew what was best for her.

Bill cleared his mind and drifted off to sleep.

Mulder Residence

Monday, May 7, 2001

Several days had passed since their visit with Maggie. Fox reminded Dana several times to be sure to call her Mom if not but to let her know that everyone was doing well.

Dana debated and paced before she finally picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. She closed her eyes and prayed it was her Mom who answered and no one else. Unfortunately, that would not be the case.

"Scully residence." A deep voice came across loud and clear.

"Skinner? Is that you? Why are you answering Mom's phone? Wait - is she okay? Skinner?" Dana's voice lent no chance of misunderstanding how stressed she felt at that moment. Fox quickly made it to her side and placed a hand on her cheek to let her know he was with her.

"Yeah, Dana, it's Skinner. Your Mom stepped out of the room for a moment so I answered when she asked me to. I was actually going to call you. Would it be possible for you and Mulder to come here as soon as possible? I think we need to talk." Skinner tried not to sound too stressed over the situation he found himself in when he arrived about an hour before.

"Yes, as soon as we get in contact with the sitter we'll be on our way. Mom *is* okay, right? Skinner?"

"Dana, please calm down. She is fine for the moment. A bit upset but she will be okay. Just come as quickly as you can. We'll explain everything when you get here." Dana hung up when she heard the dial tone.

Dana was a bit taken back to find out Skinner was with her Mom and turned to Mulder and explained what Skinner had told her. Mulder simply nodded and told her he would be right back.

It wasn't long before Mulder returned with Sarah right beside him.

"Dana, you and Mulder go and do what you need to do. Kevin and I will be just fine. Would it be okay with you if we go out back and play while you are gone? I'll make sure he stays safe." Sarah smiled as Dana nodded.

"Go, go and please be careful. We'll be just fine. I promise. And dad is home today. He'll call out the Navy, if need be."

Scully laughed at Sarah's off the wall sense of humor. Kevin received hugs and kisses and promises of ice cream when Mommy and Daddy returned.

Shortly, they had made their way out onto the highway and raced toward Maggie's home. It must not be too good if Skinner was there. Mulder reached out and took Dana's hand, kissed it and placed it on his leg while he drove.

Maggie Scully's Residence

Monday, May 7, 2001

Skinner quickly opened the door to a very worried Scully and Mulder. Maggie slowly made her way into the foyer to greet her children, eyes damp with unshed tears.

"Skinner." Scully nodded and then headed for her mother. "Mom, what's wrong? Are you alright? Mom?" Scully took her Mom by the hand walked with her to the living room. After seated, she asked, "Okay Mom, explain what is going on. Why is Skinner here?"

Maggie wiped her eyes, sighed and glanced up as Walter and Mulder entered the room. He nodded at her, letting her know he would be close by.

"I changed the locks on the door and didn't have a chance to let Bill know and that he would not get a key. I had told him that night he would not be staying here again until he got therapy for his temper." Even more tears slipped down Maggie's face as she told them what had happened.

"Bill showed up early this morning trying to get in the house with his key. He kept banging on the doors and screaming. I thought he was going to break the doors in. I called Walter to come over to talk to Bill.

"Bill actually attacked Walter just because Walter knew Fox. Walter tried to stop him but Bill tried to punch him after he tried to burst the door in." Maggie looked away, ashamed of the situation. "Walter had to call in a favor and have Bill taken to a holding cell to calm down."

Finally looking up, her focus was on her daughter. "Dana, I am so sorry. I kept telling myself that it would get better. That Bill would see how happy you and Fox are and would understand, and quit being belligerent and hateful toward you and Fox. I now understand and remember the little things my mind would not acknowledge ... until now.

"Please Fox, Dana, I hope you will forgive me. I have been so blind." Maggie broke down and started crying.

Fox quickly got to Maggie and both he and Dana hugged her. Fox began rocking them both and tried to reassure her. "Mom, please don't cry. You have nothing to be forgiven for. Mom, please don't."

"Oh, Fox, what am I going to do? Bill's my son. I love him but Fox, I love you so much and I can't stand to hear Bill talk anymore about and to you the way he does. Dana, I'm so sorry. I love you. sweetheart." Maggie broke down even more and couldn't stop crying.

Fox picked up his mother-in-law and took her up to her room and placed her gently on her bed. He sat beside her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mom, try to rest." Fox told her quietly. "Let us take care of things from now on. You don't need this stress anymore. Sleep, or at least try to calm yourself. I do love you, Mom, and I do not blame you for anything that has happened."

"Fox here." Maggie pulled out two keys from her pocket and handed them to him. "These are the new house keys for you and Dana. I can't give Billy one yet and Tara is not here to ..." She stopped and just closed her eyes and wept.

Fox kissed Maggie's cheek and left, pulling her door to and then headed for his wife to make sure she was okay.

Sarah walked into the kitchen and found Kevin sitting at the bar with a sad look on his face. He was slowly folding and unfolding a napkin with shaking hands. She went around the bar and took two glasses from the cabinet and then pulled the milk from the fridge filling both glasses. She placed one in front of Kevin and the other next to him, along with a plate of cookies she had brought with her earlier.

As she sat down next to Kevin she slightly bumped his shoulder with hers and asked if he was okay. He shrugged slightly and took a sip of his milk.

"Can ah ask you sumtin Sawah?" he quietly asked.

"Sure thing kiddo. Ask away," she replied with a smile.

"Why does Mommy's brudder not yike my daddy an me?" Kevin sadly asked.

"I don't know your Mom's brother so I can't honestly say. What makes you think he might not like you or your dad?"

Sarah was quietly trying to figure out how Kevin might have picked up on feelings of a relative that she was pretty sure he had never met.

Kevin shrugged again. "Ah feel yike he don't." He took another sip of milk and a bite of a cookie. He quietly sat as a tear slowly made it's way down his cheek.

"Ah know Mommy and Daddy sawed him at Nanna's house. Daddy was sad cus Mommy was sad. Her brudder was being mean to her."

Sarah considered his words and wondered how this little boy could possibly know what his Mom and Dad were feeling. She wasn't sure how she should handle the situation without the Mulder's around. She wondered if she should call them but decided if it got too bad she would have to make the call.

"Did you ask your Mom or Dad what happened? Maybe it's not what you might think it is." Sarah tried to figure out if he may have overheard a conversation and misunderstood.

"No, Sawah. Ah knowed it. Ah din't ask cus ah knowed it. Daddy was a yittle sad dis mornin fore tey left cus Mom was sad. Ah didn't want tem to worry bout me, too." Kevin quietly said and looked at Sarah to see if she understood.

"I tell you what, Kevin. How about we finish our snack and then go out back and play for a little while? And if you don't feel better and are still worried about your Mom and Dad, we'll call them. Okay?"

With a small smile on his face and his eyes a bit brighter, Kevin told her he would be happy to go out and play with her. He gladly finished his milk and cookie and hopped down from the stool he was perched on and went to the back door.

"Alright kiddo, let's go see what we can get into. What do you think we should do first. Build a sand castle in the sand box or see who can kick the soccer ball to the fence first?" she said, both laughing as they made their way out to the back yard.

Kevin and Sarah proceeded down the steps to see just how much fun they could have.

Maggie's Residence

Thursday, May 7, 2001

Walter stood against the bar with his arms crossed and shook his head at Scully as if she had finally lost her mind.

"Dana, I don't know if that's a good idea. You know Mulder's not going to be pleased about what you are planning to do," he said, with a slight smile on his face.

"Fox will ... " she started to say when she looked up and saw him standing at the kitchen door.

"Mulder will what, Scully? What are you thinking about doing now? Without me, no doubt." Fox took the few steps to sit next to her at the table and sighed. "You want to go talk to him, don't you?" Scully only nodded as he continued. "I understand, but I'm not sure it's a good idea. You know what the Doc said about your blood pressure and I'm not going to be there to help keep you calm. I'm assuming you want me to stay here with Mom while you and Skinner go, right?"

A slight smile appeared at her lips as she stared lovingly at her husband. Dana leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips and hugged him fiercely.

"You still know me so well. What would I do without you?" she whispered in his ear. She leaned back and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Bill. I have to try to reason with him, if not for me, then for Mom and yes I know what you're going to say, 'There is no reasoning with him.' Fox, I've never seen his temper this bad and I have no idea what he will say or do when I get there but, I do know if he sees you it will only make him madder. Besides, Walter, my new watch dog will be with me. I have no doubt he will make sure Bill behaves himself.

"Would you please watch out for Mom? I don't want to leave her, to be left alone right now," she asked, then, "And yes, I know what the doctor said, but we also know why I have trouble with my blood pressure. The baby hasn't quite learned what is going on. We'll see if Kevin can keep him calm. . I'll keep tabs on my blood pressure. But, Fox you know I will take every precaution," she promised as she laid her head against his chest. Dana smiled as she felt his arms hug her to him tightly.

"Okay, Dana, I'll stay and take care of Mom but, only if you promise to play nice with Bill. Ow!" Fox jerked slightly from the pinch his wife just inflicted on his side. He chuckled and then looked up at Walter.

"You keep a close watch and make sure he does not get near her. I've already seen what he'd possibly do to Dana if he did close enough to touch her. Right now the only thing I care about is MY family. And if he touches Dana ..." Fox had to stop before he got too emotional and placed his head top of her head.

"I will NOT let him get anywhere near her. I promise you that Mulder. I'll have him cuffed to the chair if need be." The seriousness of Walter's voice got Mulder's attention and he nodded at his friend.

"You two go before I change my mind. I'll need to check up on Kevin and Sarah." Mulder pulled her up with him to stand and placed his palm against her cheek. "Please be careful and call me."

Her hand automatically cover his on her cheek. "Will do Mulder. Tell Kevin we'll be home soon."

Dana grabbed her wallet as they headed for the door. Fox followed and kissed his wife before she made her way down the steps, then into Walter's car. He stood on the porch until they drove out of sight.

Mulder Residence

Thursday, May 7, 2001

Sarah smiled as she watched Kevin and was still astonished at how much he had changed since she first met him. He was so shy and scared of anyone that got to close. She could still see the uncertainty in him when he sees a stranger. It amazes her how he will stare at someone for a short time and then either go quickly to one of his parents or just ignore the stranger all together.

Kevin looked up from where he was examining a very interesting bug crawling across the ground toward him. He could see Sarah smiling at him and knew what she was thinking about. But he wasn't worried about Sarah. He knew she would never hurt him and would try her best to keep anyone from hurting him. He jumped up and ran to Sarah and asked if they could go inside and get some water.

Of course, she couldn't refuse him anything especially when he flashed that smile. His Daddy's smile. Sarah chuckled, got up and opened the door to let him run in first.

"Daddy's calling," he yelled back at her as he ran to the bathroom to wash up.

Sarah stared at his retreating back just as the house phone began to ring. She had a puzzled look on her face as she listened to the phone continue to ring. Shrugging the odd feeling off, she answered as she opened the two bottles of water she grabbed from the fridge.

"Hello," she said cautiously.

"Sarah, it's Mulder. Is everyone doing okay? Is Kevin being a good boy?" Sarah smiled as Kevin returned, hopped up on the bar stool and drank from the bottled water she placed in front of him.

"Tell Daddy ah beein good boy." Kevin continued to drink his water not seeing the puzzled look on Sarah's face.

"He says he's being a good boy." She tried to shake off the feeling of confusion, but couldn't. "We just came in from playing. Um ... Mulder, did you tell Kevin you were going to call?" she asked uncertain how he would react to her question.

"No, I don't think so," he replied and then shut his eyes. He knew this was going to happen sooner rather than later. They were going to have to talk to Sarah when they got home.

"Sarah do you think you could stay a little while after Dana and I get home? Dana and Walter have gone to see her brother while I stay with her mother. As soon as they return we'll be on our way. We need to talk to you about Kevin."

"No problem Mulder. I'll be here as long as you need me to be. I'll let Dad know so he won't worry. Do you know how long before you get home?" she asked.

"Daddy NO! Tell Mommy no. Please Daddy!" Kevin called out toward Sarah.

"Sarah, let me talk to him, please. I'll explain later," Sarah nodded even though Mulder couldn't see her and wordlessly handed the phone to Kevin.

"Daddy please don't yet Mommy talk to him. Please Daddy. Kaiden don't yike him. Kaiden will be sad, Daddy." Kevin pleaded with his daddy.

"Hey, hey there little buddy. Uncle Walter will be with her while I watch your Nanna. We trust Uncle Walter to take care of Mom, right? Fox asked but didn't receive a reply.

Sarah tried to console a very upset Kevin and succeeded a little in calming him down. She grabbed a few napkins and placed then on the bar in case he needed them.

"Kevin? Answer me little buddy," he pleaded with his son.

"Ah okay Daddy. Ah twust Unka Water. But Daddy, Kaiden don't know Unka Water. He don't yike Mommy's bwudder, Daddy." Kevin's little voice became quieter. "He's afwaid, Daddy."

"Okay little buddy. Can you do something for me? Can you try to tell Kaiden that Uncle Walter is a good guy and he won't let Mommy's brother hurt her? Are you able to do that?" Fox asked not knowing yet how much his three year old could do.

"Ah twy Daddy. Tell Nanna ah see her morrow," Kevin replied in a very serious little man voice as he wiped the tears off his face with the napkin Sarah handed him.

Fox softly laughed at his little buddy. "Thank you little buddy, and I'll tell Nanna you'll see her tomorrow. Kevin, why did you call the baby Kaiden, and how did you know the baby is a boy?"

"Caus he towd me. Silly Daddy." Kevin laughed at his Daddy's misunderstanding.

"Right. Silly Daddy. Okay little buddy, be good to Sarah. Mommy and I will be home soon. Let me talk to Sarah now. Love you Kevin."

"Ah no twuble Daddy. Ah aways good to Sarah. Ah wuv you too, Daddy. Bye." Kevin handed the phone back to Sarah and continued to drink his bottled water.

Sarah tried to wrap her head around the conversation she just heard between father and son but shook her head.

"Hey, Mulder. I'm not going to ask and just wait until later. I don't think I can wrap my head around it right now anyway. We're fine here. You do what you need to do and don't worry about us. Dad's home and I'll check in with him shortly."

"Thank you so much for everything Sarah. You don't know how much we appreciate you. And I promise we'll explain as much as we can when we get home. If you need and want your Dad there, please don't hesitate to tell him to come over. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"No worries Mulder. I'll talk to Dad. Everything will be fine." Sarah heard Mulder chuckle and said good-bye before hanging up.

"Okay kiddo. What do we want to eat for lunch today? Any ideas?"

Sarah smiled at Kevin as he tapped his chin with a finger and seriously thought about what he wanted to eat. She would never tire of watching that little boy and would do anything and everything in her to protect him from all that would harm him. She turned to the sink and decided to clean up a bit while Kevin contemplated what he wanted to eat.

Maggie's Residence

Thursday, May 7, 2001

Fox looked up as Maggie walked into the kitchen looking better than she had two hours before. As she sat at the kitchen table, he placed a sandwich along with a glass of iced tea before her then took a sip of her tea and smiled as she shook her head.

"I should be fixing your lunch instead of you fixing mine. Thank you, Fox," Maggie said, then took a healthy bite of her sandwich. After she swallowed, she looked around curiously. "Where's Dana and Walter?"

"Mom, they went to see Bill." Her look of worry he continued quickly. "Don't worry Mom, Walter will be with her at all times. Dana needed to see if she could talk to him before he is sent home." Fox looked down at his hands resting on the table and sighed. "Walter promised he would take care of her and not let her talk to him alone. Walter has seen a side of Bill that he has never seen before and it worried him to the point of almost refusing to take her to see him. Mom, I'VE never seen Bill this bad. He has me scared for her.

"You know how much this is worrying me not being there for her." Maggie nodded and reached out and squeezed his hand. "Believe it or not she has learned to talk to me about her feelings and is so much better at showing them to me. I've been so blessed these past three years with Dana and the last year with Kevin. I don't want to lose it now that I've finally got it." Fox tried hard not to let that one tear fall from his eye.

Maggie reached out to her son and spoke softly. "Fox, you have been such a blessing and help to this family. You have shown and given Dana so much more than her Father and I could ever have. She has learned to love and be loved by you, and for that I will always love you and be grateful to you.

"I wish I knew why Billy is the way he is. I have racked my brain trying to figure out what we did wrong. How he could ever think his Father would ever approve of what he did and is doing now. I just can't help but think that it could have been my fault by not paying closer attention to my babies when they tried to tell me what was going on. I just don't know ..." she heaved a great sigh, a sure sign of guilt for Maggie.

"Mom, don't go blaming yourself now. Bill is not a child, but a grown man who knows better. He knows what he's doing is wrong. He's only justifying his actions by bringing his Father into the equation. Bill is basically blaming his Father for his own behavior. Mom, I'm not sure if you want to hear this but Bill is going to need help in the worst way. Otherwise, I'm afraid he's going to hit rock bottom by seriously hurting someone and we don't want to see that happen.

"If you and Dana agree, I'll check with my associates and see if there's someone good and reliable that we can trust out in California to help Bill. I don't want him to have to go to jail in order to get the help he needs. If I knew how to get in contact with Tara, I would want her approval as well. I don't want any misunderstandings by anyone in the family. Please think about this and let me know so I can get the ball rolling." Fox's hopeful look gladdened Maggie's heart.

"Go ahead and do what you need to do. I'll contact Tara and speak with her about your idea. I think I may know where she went when she left here. I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure. I had slipped a note to her before she left to go to Charlie's wife, Jenny, and stay with her and the boys for a while. I promised her I would not tell Bill until she called me and gave permission.

"Fox, have you heard from Dana or Walter yet?" she asked with a bit of hope lurking in her eyes.

Fox shook his head and checked his phone once more.

Alexandria Police Department

Thursday, May 7, 2001

Walter escorted Dana to the interview room that was provided by the Alexandria Police Department where they met with Detective Andrew Taylor.

"Nice to see you again Walter," Taylor said as he shook Walter's hand then turned to Scully. "Well it's been a while since I last saw you and your partner, Agent Scully." Taylor again shook Scully's hand and motioned for both to proceed him into the room.

"I wish I had good news about your brother, Agent Scully. He apparently was not pleased with the accommodations last night. Kept most of the block up ranting and raving about being held against his will and also mouthing off about your partner as well. He sure has a bug up his butt about Agent Mulder. He just would not shut up until one of the guards threatened to physically gag him and tie him to the bed if he didn't shut the hell up. Excuse me, Agent," Taylor said as he shyly grinned.

"Please call me Dana. I'm no longer an Agent and don't apologize. I know my brother and his over-active mouth. We have all threatened to punch his lights out at one time or other." Dana grinned back and sat at the table.

"Walter, will you be staying with Dana when they bring Mr. Scully in?"

"Yes. I will not be leaving her side until she's ready to leave. That won't be a problem will it?" Taylor shook his head no and encouraged Walter to continue. "Dana, would you like Taylor to be in the room as well? It might help to keep him in line," he quietly asked.

"No, but if he does get out of hand I would like to reserve the right to have him come back in," she replied, her voice shaky. "When will you be bringing him in? I need to call my husband and speak with him for a moment before you do."

"I can wait as long as you like. He knows you were coming but not when. I wouldn't tell him anything. Of course, he didn't like that either. Walter can step out into the hall and let me know when you want me to bring him in. Will that be okay with you?"

Dana nodded her reply and reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Walter and Taylor excused themselves out into the hall so she could have some privacy. Dana dialed and prayed he would pick up quickly.

"Dana? Are you okay?" Fox's concern came through loud and clear as she listened to his voice.

"I'm a little shaky and nervous, Fox. Detective Taylor has Bill on hold until we finish talking. I just needed to hear your voice before facing him."

"Why don't you leave your phone on while you talk with him. I won't hang up until you do. Would that be okay with you?"

"Yeah. That would help. Thanks, Fox for being there for me. Is Mom doing okay?"

"Mom is sitting here with me at the kitchen table enjoying her gourmet sandwich and very excellent tasting ice tea. She's doing remarkably well if I do say so myself."

Dana laughed as she heard her Mom snicker in the background. "Tell her everything will be okay and I'll be home as soon as Walter and I are finished here."

"Oh, I need you to take this name and phone number down and give it to Walter. It's the information on a Dr. Levins in San Diego I found for Bill. Have him give it to Bill. It will be a condition of his release otherwise charges will be brought against him for attacking a federal agent. That might get his attention. I spoke with Mom about this and she is alright with the arrangements and will be in contact with Tara, Charlie, and Charlie's wife as well."

"You do know how much I love you, Fox? More than I could ever say."

"Hey, I love you, too. Now don't forget to leave your phone on and make sure Walter gets the information. I've already talked with Dr. Samuel Levins about Bill, but he may want a phone interview with you as well. But we can worry about that later."

"Alright, I'm going to get Walter and have them bring Bill in now."

Scully placed her phone on the table and watched as the screen went dark as she opened the door and nodded to Taylor and Walter that she was ready. She handed Walter the note from Fox and explained what he had suggested. Walter simply smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder and followed her back in the room.

Dana watched Bill as he entered the room. She saw his eyes as they lit up and a smile that graced his lips until he saw Walter standing in the corner next to the door. A scowl overrode the smile as he tried to sit in the chair next to her.

"Bill you will be sitting in the chair on the other side of the table. I will be sitting in the chair next to Dana." Skinner told him, very formally.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I was speaking only with my sister."

"Well Bill, you will be."

"Dana, what's going on? Get me out of here so we can go back to see Mom. I'm sure she's very worried by now."

"No, Bill, you won't be leaving until we talk, and then you will NOT be going back to Mom's. As a matter of fact you will be going back to California tomorrow."

"Like hell I will! I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Mom and get all this shit straightened out. This is just one big misunderstanding. All I ever wanted was to make sure you were safe and doing the right thing. By the way, where is Mr. Mulder? I thought for sure he would be attached to your side, not letting you out of his sight. Is that why Walter is here? To make sure Mulder knows what went on today?"

Scully flinched and pressed her hand to her stomach and rubbed gently. Soon the slight pain faded and she faced her brother once more.

"Dana, I saw that. What did he do to you? Did he hit you?"

"Bill will you shut the hell up? I'm pregnant and the baby decided to move. I am not and never will be my husband's punching bag. He has never hit me or verbally abused me. He is the most loving man I have ever had the pleasure to know, and I thank God everyday for bringing him into my life. Now, if you can't keep a civil tongue in your mouth then this visit is over."

Bill reacted immediately and jumped up out of his chair and grabbed her arm. While he was so focused on his sister he did not realize Walter had moved just as quickly, cuffed his other hand and attached it to the table. Then he grabbed Bill's wrist on his other arm and squeezed tightly. Bill automatically released Dana and watched as Walter cuffed his other hand quickly and pushed him back into his chair.

Dana heard a gasp from her phone and whispered "I'm okay." Walter heard her and nodded.

"What the HELL? What is this, Dana? You know I wouldn't hurt you. I just didn't want you to leave here without me. Get me out of here, Dana. I need to see Mom. NOW!"

"Bill I've already told you. You will not be going anywhere with me nor are you going back to Mom's. She has already told you the reasons you are not welcome back there. You will not be returning to her home unless you abide by her wishes. This is tearing her apart, Bill. YOU are tearing her apart. Not me and not Fox. Only YOU, Bill. Can you not see that?"

"No, Dana. It's not me. I've been trying to hold this family together. It's that so called husband of yours that has torn this family apart. He has you so brainwashed that you can't see what he has done. I've tried to help you so many times but you just won't listen."

"Listen? Bill? To what? Your version of the gospel truth? I'm not the one that's delusional, Bill. Oh hell, you know what? I don't give a shit what you say or think anymore. As far as I'm concerned, Charlie is the only brother I have. Now you will sit there, keep your mouth shut and listen from now on. Because if you don't, there will be consequences for your actions. Walter will you explain to *Him* what is expected of him now?"

Bill started to speak but Walter's expression told him differently. So he simply sat back with the ever present scowl gracing his face.

"First of all, Mr. Scully, you will be held here until your flight back to California. Arrangements have already been made and your luggage will be made available before you leave. When you arrive in California you will have 24 hours to contact a Dr. Samuel Levins. You will make an appointments and keep subsequent appointments as long as Dr. Levins deems necessary.

"There is a document being drawn up as we speak which will be signed by you. If you break the agreement on this document you will be arrested and held on charges of assaulting a Federal officer. You will then be brought back to D.C. where you will stand trial. Do you understand Mr. Scully?" Bill just stared back. "You do realize that your release is contingent on the signing of this document and your cooperation. If you refuse to cooperate and not sign, you will not be released. You will stand before a judge tomorrow and then transferred to a federal lock-up until trial. While there you're Commander will also be apprised of your situation as well."

Taylor knocked and entered the room with the document in question. Walter took the paper and looked it over then nodded his approval.

"Now, Mr. Scully, if you will read this carefully and then sign. Detective Taylor will be the witness."

"Dana? Are you going to let them do this to me. Your Brother?"

"We have already had this discussion once. I am not mentally or physically capable of discussing this again. Now if you will excuse me, Walter and Detective Taylor, I have a husband and little boy to get home to. Walter, I'll be waiting for you out front. Have a good evening Detective Taylor."

"Dana? Sis?"

Dana rose slowly with Walter's help, picked up her phone and slowly made her way out the door without so much as a glance back at her brother. _No not brother anymore; just someone I once knew._ She shook her head and sat in one of the more comfortable chairs available as she waited for Walter's return to take her home to her family.

"Fox? Are you still there?" Scully's voice came to him from the phone.

"Yeah love, I'm here. I'm so proud of you. Do you know that? Can't wait until you get back here to Mom's. Kevin and Sarah seem to be having a good time. He had a little episode while I was talking with him. I was able to calm him down. Dana, he knows the baby is a boy and the baby's name is Kaiden. He also told me the baby was upset because of Bill and Walter. I asked Kevin if he could calm Kaiden down and let him know that Uncle Walter was one of the good guys." Mulder paused when he heard Dana gasp.

"Fox, when Bill was yelling, I had a pain in my stomach. After I quietly tried to calm the baby the pain went away. Do you think it was Kevin? Fox, I don't know what to think anymore."

"Dana, I should have waited until you were here before telling you this. Try to keep calm and Kevin will try to keep Kaiden calm," he softly said and then heard her giggle over the line.

"Kaiden? I don't know Fox, I kinda like it.? Kaiden Joshua Mulder. What do you think, Papa Fox?

Mulder chuckled at her name for him. "Papa Fox huh? I do like the name. From what Kevin tells me the baby told him the name and he likes it. And I quote, "He towd me, silly Daddy." How can you argue with the logic of a three and half year old?"

"Not with our little man you can't. He would argue you down and then show you proof. Does that sound like anyone we know?"

"Yeah, he reminds me of you everyday. Will you be coming home soon? We need to talk about your Mom. Not right now. When you get here."

"We'll be leaving right about now. Walter is on his way to escort me out to the car. I'll be seeing you shortly."

They quickly said their goodbyes then Walter nodded with a smile letting her know that the deal was done and would not be seeing Bill anytime soon. Walter escorted her out to his car and they were on their way back to Maggie's home.

Maggie's Residence

Thursday, May 7, 2001

As they pulled up in front of Maggie's house, Scully was exhausted. Walter parked, got out and went around to help her out of the car and lead her up to the front door. Mulder and Maggie met them on the porch with smiling faces.

Mulder was quick to pull Scully into his arms and plant a kiss on her forehead, along with a warm hug. He whispered in her ear which made her giggle.

Walter and Maggie hugged and headed inside to the kitchen.

"Come on kids; I need a hot cup of coffee ... and you need to tell me what's going on," Maggie said as she stepped into the house.

"Okay, Mom. Be there in a minute," Scully called out just before Mulder planted a kiss on her upturned lips. "Mulder, what did you want to tell me about Mom?" she asked returning his kiss wholeheartedly.

"I love you and missed you," was his first reply. "What do you think about inviting Mom over to the house for about a week before classes start up again? That way she can meet her grandson and relax without being alone for a little while. I don't want her to be by herself right now, Dana At least not until Bill is back in California. She hasn't said anything about going to see him before he leaves. What do you think?" he asked still hugging her closely to his chest.

"I love you too and really did miss you a lot today," she said softly into his chest. "I agree, Mom doesn't need to be by herself right now. I'm also uncomfortable with her seeing Bill before he leaves but that would have to be her decision. And I would love to have Mom come to visit and see her new grandson. I think Kevin wants to meet her as well."

"Let's go inside before the cavalry comes to get us and talk to her and Walter." he said as he opened the door.

"Mom! We're home!." Mulder's and Scully's voice could be heard throughout the house loud and clear. Scully giggled as Maggie stood in the kitchen doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Fox, how many times have I told you kids - no yelling in the house? Get over here and give me a hug, both of you," she smiled and then wholeheartedly hugged them both. Walter could be heard laughing in the kitchen.

After all had been seated, and given a cup of coffee or juice, they began the day's events. Scully filled Maggie in on what happened at the Precinct and Walter did the same.

"So, Bill will be going back to San Diego tomorrow and will have to see a therapist for as long as is needed or he will face federal charges? Isn't that a bit harsh, Walter?" Maggie asked fretfully.

"Maggie it was the only way we could get him to cooperate," Walter answered honestly. "He was very adamant about getting out and coming to talk to you. We didn't feel that was for the best right now. Not with the way he was acting while under guard. Maggie, Bill will have to comply to the document we had drawn up for him to keep him out of jail. He was under the impression that Dana was going to get him out and bring him here.

"Bill is under the delusion that he hasn't done any wrong and that it Mulder that is in the wrong," Walter said as he shook his head. "I had to handcuff him while in the interview room because he grabbed Dana's arm and wouldn't go. Maggie, he didn't think he was hurting her. He thought he was trying to help and convince her to get him out of trouble. Even after Dana left the room and he had read the document of terms, he thought it was a big joke or misunderstanding and wanted to know when they were going to let him leave so he could come to your house. I don't know Maggie, I just hope therapy will help him. But I do have my doubts," he said, sorrow plain to see in his eyes.

"Mom ... I don't know what to tell you. He ... I just ... Excuse me," Scully rose quickly and left the kitchen.

"Will she be okay, Fox?" she asked and then continued at his nod. "I think I need to see him before he leaves. I don't want to, but I need to. Even though I don't and won't condone what he has done, I still love him. He's my son. Can you understand, Fox?" she asked, her hands visibly shaking.

"Of course I understand, Mom. Please don't ever doubt that," Mulder replied as he grasped and squeezed one of her hands. "Mom, if Walter agrees to take you to see Bill, you will have to stay away from him," he looked toward Walter who only nodded. "I know it will be hard but Bill doesn't realize right now that he is physically hurting you. He doesn't realize he is channeling his anger physically. That is why he hurt Dana, leaving bruises, when he grabbed her arm. I don't want him to do the same to you. You may have to see him from outside his cell. It will be hard I know, but it will be for your safety for now. Okay Mom?" he pleaded still holding her hand.

"And when you're through at the precinct, Dana and I would love for you to come and stay with us for a little while. We don't want you to be by yourself and there is a little boy who is anxious to meet his Nanna. Would you like to come visit us for about a week or so before we have to go back to work?" he asked hopefully as he vigorously and comically nodded his head up and down.

Maggie laughed at his antics and then thought about his request as Dana entered the kitchen and sat beside her husband. Maggie watched as Fox's arm automatically went around her shoulders and she rubbed her cheek against his chest. Maggie could only smile and made her decision.

"Yes, Fox I would love to visit. I really want to see my new grandson. We have a lot to catch up on," she said with a smile. "Dana, I need to see Bill before he leaves. Walter will stay with me even when I go to see Bill. I will not see him alone. I don't know what I'll say to him but I can't let him leave without him at least knowing I still love him. It by no means excuses his actions and my terms and yours will still stand.

"Dana, I am so sorry for what you, Charlie and Missy had to go through when you were children. I don't want to believe your Father's influence had anything to do with how Billy grew up but I can't help thinking Billy took your Father too seriously. I never knew what they discussed when they would hole up in the study and maybe one day I will. Right now, I just want and need your forgiveness for everything I did not or refused to see. Can you forgive me, Dana?"

"Mom, of course I forgive you and always will. I want you to know that I do want to forgive Billy but I can't right now," Scully said as she hugged her Mom.

"Okay, now," Maggie started as Dana sat back into Fox's arms. "I'm going to pack a bag real quick and then Walter and I can go see Bill. Then, if it's okay with Walter, he can take me to your house. Sound like a plan?" she asked and all heads nodded. "Do you mind, Walter? I know you have gone above and beyond these last few days and I have appreciated your help."

"No problem, Maggie. I'll wait for you while Mulder and Dana head on out home. It's getting late and I'm sure there is a little man anxiously waiting for both of you." Skinner told his former agents.

Maggie and Walter walked Mulder and Dana to the door and waved as their car drove out of sight. Maggie turned to Walter and smiled and then headed up stairs to pack her bags.

Mulder Residence

Thursday, May 7, 2001

early evening

Before they could get out of the car, they could hear their little man yelling for Sarah to open the kitchen door that connected to the garage. They could hear Sarah laughing and telling him to hold his horses so she could do just that. Just as Mulder helped Dana out the car, the door flew open.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kevin yelled as Sarah grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him toppling down the few steps into the garage.

Kevin looked back and scowled. "Sawah, yet me go!"

"Hang on little buddy we're coming. Stay where you are," he said as he and Dana walked up the steps and into the kitchen getting a hug from their anxious little boy.

"Kevin, you need to apologize to Sarah. She was trying to keep you from falling down the steps and hurting yourself. She wasn't trying to keep you from getting to us," said Mulder as he poked his son in the giggly belly.

"Sorry Sawah," he turned and said with a big smile.

"Sokay, kiddo. I really didn't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

Kevin sighed and with a very little boy look said, "Ah know." He turned and hugged Dana and then kissed her stomach. He looked up at her and told her, "Kaiden's fine. And Daddy, he yikes Unka Water." And with that he was off and running back into the den to finish watching his cartoon.

They all laughed as they watched Kevin, as he rounded the corner and yelled out, happy his cartoons were still playing. He was definitely a very happy little man.

Mulder prodded the two women to take a seat at the table. He then went and prepared three glasses of iced tea before settling down himself. He glanced at his wife and caught the slight nod of her head.

"Sarah, do you want to have your Dad here?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Okay, then, there are some things you need to know about Kevin and his history. You may feel we should have said something before now but we just couldn't risk his safety or his life.

"Dana and I used to be special agents with the FBI. We worked with what was called The X-Files for about eight years. I can't go into what and who we dealt with because it remains classified. But during that time we came across those who thought nothing of subjecting innocent children to unspeakable tests just because they could. Their reasons are still unclear.

"About a year and half ago, we received information about an abandoned warehouse and were asked to check it out. There we found a little boy who had been abandoned and clearly had been subjected to horrific tests. He was starving, dehydrated and basically half dead ... really, he was on the brink of death. We took him and made sure he received the proper and appropriate medical attention to help him survive. Since, then we had him moved in with us and worked with him. We later found out that this child, known as Kevin, was our biological child.

"We can't explain the logistics, but we do have the biological proof." Mulder assured her. "While in our care, we have experienced odd feelings and found Kevin to be a very special little boy. He is an extreme sensitive which allows him to be able to tell what you are feeling. We have also discovered that he is able to in someway communicate with his little brother Kaiden. Kaiden is the baby boy Dana is now carrying. We have tried to keep this under wraps until he had a better handle on it. As you witnessed with his conversation with me, he was upset about Dana seeing her brother. He was, as well as was Kaiden, picking up on very intense emotions coming from her brother. This will happen from time to time. If he is bashful or seems to be very scared, there is a reason. He feels their emotions. That is why he was taken with you immediately. He could tell you weren't a threat to him or us. Sarah, he has been through so much in his short life and we only want to make sure he knows he is loved. I know this is a lot to take in and would understand if you don't wish to be involved any longer."

"No, Mulder, I'm fine with this. I'm happy that you've trusted me enough to tell me." Sarah admitted. "I knew Kevin was a very special little boy but I just didn't know to what extent. What he can do doesn't bother me. As a matter of fact it helps me understand him so much better. I know now that I don't have to question every little thing he may say or do. I am truly fine. And I hope you will continue to let me be involved with Kevin. He's such a delight and I do enjoy being with him. So much is crystal clear now to me about Kevin and I'm very grateful you trusted me."

"Daddy!" Kevin ran unexpectedly into the kitchen, in an alarming state of hysteria. "Sumpins wong wif Nanna! Call Unca Water, Daddy! Please!"

Dana visibly paled. Sarah grabbed her hands and held onto them tightly as Mulder made the call, while an anxious Kevin stood beside him.

Maggie was extremely uncomfortable and nervous. Walter placed his hand at her back and ushered her into the area where Bill was being held. They were being escorted by Detective Taylor.

"Mrs. Scully, I will be right outside that door. Walter can come get me anytime you need me," said Detective Taylor. He nodded to Walter and then went back through the door they just entered.

"Maggie, are you ready? You don't have to worry if you're not. No one will blame you if didn't want to talk with him. Just know that I will not go anywhere. I will be right by your side."

"Thank you Walter. Yes, I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

They walked a little further down to where Bill was being held. He was sitting with his head in his hands and hadn't heard them approach.

"Bill?" she quietly spoke.

Bill's raised his head with a smile across his face until he saw Walter Skinner beside his Mother.

"Bill, I needed to see you and talk to you before you have to leave tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" she asked quietly.

"Mom, did you come to get me out? I need you to tell them I can go back to your house. I need you to tell them they're wrong. I didn't do anything wrong mom."

"I can't do that and you know it. You have to deal with what you have done these past few days," Maggie told her oldest son, her heart heavy at having to do so. "What you did was wrong, Bill. Can't you see that? I love you, son and always will, but I just can't condone and will not allow you to treat me and your siblings in the way you have any longer. I just can't do that any longer, Billy."

"MOM! I can't believe you! You've been talking to that son of a bitch again, haven't you?" Bill's voice was raising to his usual level of abusive bellowing. "You let him into my house but not me. What is wrong with you? You're acting just like Dana. Are you both so stupid you can't see what he has done to this family? What is wrong with all of you?

Maggie was reduced to tears. She turned and buried her face against Walter's chest and sobbed loudly. As he put his arm around her to comfort her Bill suddenly reached out between the bars and grabbed for his Mother's arm. Walter pulled her away from his grasp.

"Don't you dare touch her, Bill Scully." Skinner gently held the woman carefully against him. "How could you speak to your Mother in that way? You are no son of hers. Her children are kind and loving to her and whomever they are married to. You, Mr. Scully, are not the loving son I had heard her mention on occasion. What happened to you boy? You don't deserve her."

Walter walked Maggie to the door and knocked once. Detective Taylor opened the door just as Walter's phone began to ring. He asked Taylor to please show Maggie to the ladies room so she could freshen up. Taylor simply put his arm around Maggie's shoulders and walked her down the hall.

"Skinner," he answered with a gruff voice.

"Oh man, Skinner what happened? Kevin is very upset. Told me I needed to call you. Is Mom okay?"

"I don't know, Mulder. I can't believe Bill said what he did to her or acted toward her the way he did. She's in the restroom right now to freshen up. We'll be leaving here shortly ..."

Skinner was interrupted by an irate voice, bellowing its owner discontent.

"MOM! - MARGARET SCULLY! - GET BACK HERE AND GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Skinner? Was that Bill?" Mulder demanded. "Oh my God! He is totally out of control. Walter how are they going to get him back to San Diego? I have a feeling Mom will be staying with us until he is safely home. Walter hurry back and be careful."

"Will do Mulder. We're leaving now." he quickly said and then closed down his phone and headed to Maggie's side.

"Are you alright Maggie?" he asked and got a simple nod which he didn't believe. "No you're not. Let's get the hell out of here anyway."

"Thank you, Walter. I knew I shouldn't have come but I needed to. I needed to see and hear for myself. I just don't know how to feel right now," she said. Tears were once again slipping down her cheek.

"Maggie, you feel what you need to feel. You may not want to, but you have face a very harsh reality. But know this. No one, and I mean, no one will fault you for your feelings. You deal with them however you need to. But please do me a favor. Don't shut the rest of us out because of what has happened. We still need you." Walter smiled at her and nodded when she gave him a sidelong stare.

"Walter?"

He shook his head and escorted her out the front entrance and into the night.

"Do you want to get some dinner before we head over to Arlington?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, Walter, but nothing heavy if that's alright with you."

"Not a problem, Maggie. I know a nice little Deli in Arlington you might like. I've been there often when visiting with Dana and Mulder."

Maggie smiled and nodded as he approached the car. Walter made sure Maggie was settled, closed her door and then settled behind the wheel and left the Precinct and Bill Scully behind.

Mulder Residence

Thursday, May 7, 2001

early evening

Kevin finally settled down after Fox explained his Nanna was doing fine for now. He explained she was still upset with her son Bill. Kevin was happy to know that he would see his Nanna that evening instead of waiting until the next day.

"Daddy? Do you tink Nanna will yike me?" he asked as he twisted his little hands around and then behind him. He seemed to be bundle of nerves.

"Of course she will. What's not to like little buddy? She will love you to pieces. Let me tell you a secret about your Nanna," Fox whispered to his son.

"Wha is it Daddy?" he asked seriously.

"Listen carefully. Nanna loves hugs and kisses. Lots and lots of hugs. Do you think you can remember that? Oh, and she loves to hear stories about your day,"

"Okay Daddy. Mommy, Kaiden is happy Nanna is coming. Nanna happy too."

Dana smiled and hugged her very precious little boy. "Thank you, Kevin. That makes me feel happy too."

"Sawah come pay wif me pweas." Kevin twisted his little fingers and grinned at her.

"Sure kiddo. Would love to. And you know what? Nanna is just gonna love you to pieces."

"Ah know," he announced assuredly and then took off for the den to play.

Sarah laughed and looked back at Fox and Dana then shrugged as if to say what are you going to do.

Mulder Residence

Thursday, May 7, 2001

late evening

"Hey, Mom. Come on in," Fox said as he stepped aside. "Walter, thank you for bringing her out here. Dana's in the Kitchen. Kevin and Sarah are in the den playing." Fox's grin only served to make Maggie curious and Walter chuckle.

"Sarah? Who is she ... oh ... she's the babysitter. Right?" she asked and Fox silently nodded his head.

"Walter, I think there's still a pot of hot coffee in the kitchen. Why don't you let Dana know Mom's here and we'll be in the den."

"Let's go meet your grandson, Mom. He's been so excited about meeting you. Oh, I don't know if Dana mentioned Kevin being a special little boy. He's an extreme sensitive. He can read people's emotions and sometimes can catch bits and pieces of what you're thinking. Especially if they're very strong emotions involved," Fox saw Maggie's slight concern, touched her arm and continued. "Don't worry, we're working with him, teaching him what he should and shouldn't say to others. But, he's so excited to see you, he may forget himself."

"It's okay, Fox," Maggie smiled. "I think we'll be just fine." she said with certainty as she followed him to the den.

"NANNA! you herwu!" Kevin was up and running before she was fully in the room.

Little arms circled her waist, squeezed lovingly and Nanna couldn't help but return the favor, then he grabbed her hand and slowly walked her to the couch. After Maggie was seated and Kevin was seated, beside her, he looked up at his Daddy with a grin.

"She yikes me, Daddy."

"Yes, little buddy. I do believe she does," he reassured his son and then placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"Mom, this is Sarah. She's the one that has to wrangle our little man here into submission when we're not here. She's a real gem," he cheekily said.

"Aw, Mulder, aren't you the charmer this evening," The young woman had watched as grandson and grandmother met for the first time. "I think I'm going to head on home if you don't need me. It certainly is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Scully."

"Thank you, Sarah. And please call me Maggie or Nanna if you wish. I'm delighted to meet you as well."

Fox walked with Sarah out to the front porch and did not return until Sarah was inside her own home, waved and their porch light had gone out. He went inside, locking the door and as he got closer to the den he could hear a very lively conversation between Kevin and his Nanna, so he decided to let them be and went on to the kitchen. There, he found Walter at the bar munching on *His* personal stash of chocolate chocolate chip cookies and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Dana. Really? THE cookies?" Fox questioned her with an expectant look, hands on hips, and a grin tugging at his lips.

"Yup. Want one?" she replied taking a big bite out of the cookie she held. Walter could not help but chuckle at their antics.

Walter picked up a cookie and offered to it Fox.

"Moma, Nanna needs sumpin ta dwink," Kevin announced as he bounced into the room with his Nanna following close behind. "May ah hab sum joosh?" he asked sweetly with a cheeky grin.

"I suppose you both deserve a drink after visiting for so long," she told him as she got up and went to retrieve their drinks.

He heaved a heavy breath. "Ah know. We tawkt a wong time. Huh, Nanna?"

"We sure did. Made me very thirsty. But, we had a good time. Didn't we?" Maggie asked, looked at him and he nodded enthusiastically.

Walter watched the interaction between Nanna and Grandson. He smiled and then announced he had to get home.

"Unka Water, you come back morrow?" Kevin questioned a little sadly.

"Well, I have a few things that I need to do in the morning. How about if I call around lunch time and see if you and your Nanna are free to go to the park for a little while. Will that be good for you?" Walter grinned at the look of glee on Kevin's face as he nodded emphatically. "Okay then. Walk me to the door buddy?"

"Yup, ah wawk wif ya," he replied and proudly walked Unka Water to the door with Fox following close behind.

Walter waved as he climbed into his car and drove off. Kevin continued to wave even though Walter's car was no where in sight.

"I ti erred Daddy. Can Nanna tewa me a tory tunight?" he asked hopefully looking between his Daddy and Nanna.

"Sure thing little buddy. Let's go get ready for bed and then you can come back and get your Nanna. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Kevin was off and half way up the stairs just as Mulder left the kitchen. He squealed with glee as his Daddy grabbed him up, tossed him over his shoulder and carried him into the bathroom.

"Those two are like peas in a pod. Fox is such a good Daddy. I can tell just from the stories Kevin told me of their adventures together in the back yard." Maggie chuckled and shook her head. " That little one is gonna be a charmer, just like his Daddy."

"Yeah, they're best buds. When Fox is home, they're practically inseparable. And, I like it that way. They're so good together. Kevin brings out the Daddy in him and Fox brings out the best in Kevin." Dana smiled at her Mother, then giggled when they heard father and son.

"NANNA! I WEADEE!" Kevin yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Kevin, I told you not to yell," Mulder talked, just as loudly as his son, making both his Moma and Nanna laugh. "You don't have any clothes on, you naked little monkey. Come on. Let's get your pj's on and then we'll go get her."

"Okaee Daddy," he giggled, dodging his daddy, running into his room.

Maggie was waiting at Kevin's bedroom door when he finished dressing the boy. She grinned when Kevin's eyes lit with glee and jumped into bed, grabbing the book he wanted her to read. Maggie sat beside him, made herself comfortable, then began to read as Mulder left the room quietly.

By the time Maggie left Kevin's room, he had been thoroughly kissed and was now sound asleep. She found Fox and Dana in the den watching the local news. Maggie excused herself for the night and headed on up to the room across from Kevin's. She heard Fox and Dana's bedroom door close as she pulled on her nightgown and climbed into bed. As Maggie listened to the night noises within the house, she sent up a silent prayer for her remaining family.

Mulder Residence

Friday, May 8, 2001

early morning

Fox couldn't sleep any longer. He rose quietly from the bed and went down to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. It was six o'clock, according to the clock on the wall. He picked up the phone and called Walter. Fox cringed when the gruff voice came across the line loud and clear.

"This better be good, Mulder."

"Walter did you get a babysitter for the plane trip back home for Bill? I had a very bad feeling last night about this. Walter, I wouldn't put it past him to hop another plane and come back here without our knowledge. What's to stop him from leaving again as soon as his plane lands? "

"Hmmm ... good question. I'll assign two agents to accompany Mr. Scully on the plane to San Diego. I'll contact Detective Jason Davis at the San Diego police precinct to assign officers to intercept and escort him home from there. There is a ban in place at all airports which was in the document he signed. Davis will be instructed, as will Dr. Levins, to send reports every week until further notice.

"Mulder, he also knows that if he tries to leave the area and does not attend the appointments with Dr. Levins, his Commander will be contacted and apprised of his situation. If he jeopardizes his naval career, then it will be on him. I had to include it in the document as well and I have no regrets in doing so. I was not going to allow him to continue to put yours and Maggie's family in danger because of some half-assed notion that he is protecting his family. I was going to explain it to Maggie today if we take Kevin to the park. Help her understand the consequences of her son's actions."

"I think that'll work. Thanks, Walter. You'll keep us informed?"

"Will do, Mulder. Catch you later today."

Police Precinct

Friday, May 8, 2001

7 a.m.

Walter was able to reach Detective Davis, explained the situation and faxed the appropriate paperwork as well. Davis promised Bill would be escorted to his residence as planned. Walter also knew he was cutting it close, but assigned two agents to chaperone Bill, with proper documentation, in the guise of witness protection. The Agents would be making an immediate return trip back to D.C. as soon as Bill was appropriately ensconced with local authorities.

On the other side of the fence, Bill wasn't pleased he couldn't see his sister or mother before he left for home. With the few times he had been allowed phone calls, also monitored, he had tried to contact Maggie with no answer at her residence. Same for the Mulder residence. Tara was still not answering her cell phone, which did not quell what was running through his mind. He was told that Tara had been contacted by his Mother and apprised of the state in which he had placed himself in. Bill was furious no one allowed him to speak with his own wife, but was also informed she would contact him at a later date. Surely he would *make* Tara understand and then everything would be fine once they were home. He had always been able to talk her over to his side in the past.

Bill's conversation with Walter outlining what would be and would not be accepted when he exited the precinct left him quietly hostile. His temper shot into orbit when he was told he would be escorted to San Diego and then intercepted by local police to be taken straight to his residence. Walter simply stared him down until Bill finally settled, albeit red-faced.

At 11:47 a.m., Bill boarded flight 2147 to San Diego flanked by Agents Daniels and Johnson and was profoundly disappointed when they promptly planted themselves on either side of him. So, Bill plugged in the proffered airline ear phones and leaned his seat back as the agents started reading the books they brought with them. All he could do was settle back for a flight of six hour's duration. It would all be good when he got home.

Walter and Maggie relaxed on a park bench while watching Kevin play in a nearby sand box. They watched as he made a race track from the sand so he could run his Matchbox cars up and down and through the tunnels he had constructed.

Maggie had listened as Walter explained how her son Bill was being escorted home. How certain precautions were being put in place to protect Maggie and her family. He apologized exuberantly for the actions he was forced to take. But, she knew he had no choice in the matter when it came to Bill.

Maggie was saddened about what her son had done in the short time he was here, and resolved to make sure Dana would always know she believed. Believed in *her*.

Maggie now realized that if she had talked with Bill alone without Walter, he would have done or said anything to make her believe him and not his siblings. To help him try to bring them in line with what _he_ knew to be right. Maggie realized, after a lot of soul searching, she inadvertently allowed him to run roughshod over the family, including over herself. She wanted to believe her son had no choice in what and how he believed. But - she knew he had made the choice to mistreat his siblings as badly as he did. All she knew to do now was to pray for Bill's heart and soul because Bill was beyond her help now, and probably had been for far too long.. She also knew that she would have to double her efforts in helping Dana and Charlie.

Maggie looked up and smiled as she watched Walter kneeling next to Kevin in the sand helping him construct a whole new track which was drawing quite a bit of attention from the 3 to 5 crowd. Walter looked up and smiled as he settled in beside her grand son. Seeing how they were going to be there for a little while longer, Maggie reached into her pocket and pulled out the prayer beads which had been a constant for many years.

Scully Residence

San Diego, CA

Nov 24, 2003

Thanksgiving Day

It had been over two years since the showdown between Dana and Bill, resulting in the drastic method taken in order to force Bill to finally face the consequences of his actions and Dana's freedom from the hold Bill had over her.

Bill had spent a grueling two years with the appointed psychologist. In the beginning, he was stuck in a hostile mindset. It took two weeks for him to open up about how he felt about his father, and how he had taken on what he perceived to be his Father's role in the family. He felt like he didn't get the attention he wanted and deserved and took his frustration out, mainly, on Dana which filtered out to Melissa and Charlie.

Bill was doing better, but still had a long way to go in order to establish trust between Dana, Charlie and himself. Fox Mulder was still a major source of his anger and resentment, which tended to carry over onto Dana and the boys. Over the years, he had had anger issues toward Jenny, Charlie's wife. She had proven to be hardheaded and refused to buckle under and cower to Bill. He never saw Charlie, Jenny or the boys for long periods of time which suited him just fine. He still had Dana and his Mom.

Bill and Tara had to work through a lot of unresolved issues with a marriage counselor and they were still faithfully attending the classes the counselor had suggested. Bill knew Tara was the driving source behind his aim to make amends and regain trust from his family.

Fox, along with Dana's loving support, could not and would not allow Bill to purposely alienate him from his family. They were not going to allow Bill to bully him any longer especially within earshot of their sons. Fox and Dana knew how sensitive their sons were and how loud Bill's feelings and thoughts were being broadcasted in technicolor out to them. Dana and Fox debated with themselves and worried about making the trip to California until Kevin assured them they would be just fine.

Fox and Dana were looking forward to seeing Charlie, Jenny, along with Tommy now 16, and Stephen now 14. Fox had finally met Dana's elusive brother after said brother's return from Europe and the two men had become quite close over the past year. Fox and Charlie were also the epitome of fatherhood.

Charlie, since he had returned from his six month deployment to Europe, had taken a desk job at the Washington Naval yard in D.C. so he could spend more time with his family. He felt he had done his time aboard ship, completed his duty, and with quite a bit of coaxing from his loving wife and sons, didn't feel the need to set sail ever again. After they had settled in D.C., he had one phone conversation with big brother Bill which prompted Charlie to, not so diplomatically, inform his brother to never contact him or his family again.

Maggie and Bill still had their own mother and son issues to work through. She had been anxious on the trip out but, with Dana and Charlie, along with their families traveling along with her, gave her a constant stream of moral support. Charlie let her know, in his opinion she had not betrayed Bill, but was only giving him the tough love he needed in order to get his act together. She couldn't help but cry when Charlie told her he admired her resilience and her overwhelming capacity for love. And, to her great surprise Kevin and Kaiden had been a great source of strength helping her through her rough emotional days.

Scully Residence

Thanksgiving Day Dinner

It was late afternoon by the time Tara, Maggie and Dana began setting the table. Maggie and Dana, along with the laughter from Tara, had to run Fox and Charlie from the kitchen for pilfering food for the sole purpose of feeding the starving young males sixteen and under. Maggie could only laugh and hand out a small container of mixed raw veggies and dip, then ordered them to the back porch until dinner was served.

Dana couldn't help but smile as she looked out the window a little while later to see Fox and Charlie playing their own combined version of football and soccer. Soon it was a free-for-all as Fox grabbed Kevin, and Charlie had Kaiden under one arm, making a mad dash across the yard with Mattie, Stephen and Tommy running after them.

When Tara looked out, she noticed Bill had stepped from the side of the house watching his brother and Fox interacting with the boys. She noticed the slight smile and then he continued onto the porch. It saddened her when Mattie called out for his dad to join them and his father just shook his head. Mattie shrugged and took off running after his cousins, laughing, and had a good time until they were called in to eat.

It was like a herd of cattle bursting through the front door with Fox and Charlie in the lead. The women looked at each other in alarm. Tara was first to venture to the kitchen door and peaked out to see a line to the bathroom, waiting to get cleaned up. Bill was the last to emerge shaking his head. He later told Tara he was surprisingly shocked when he entered the bathroom to clean up expecting a total mess but found that Fox and Charlie had made sure the boys cleaned up behind themselves.

The women found all the males sitting patiently, and some not so patiently, waiting while watching 'A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving'. As soon as they heard 'Come and get it', the TV was turned off and abandoned for the dinner table. Needless to say it was not a quiet entrance.

As soon as all were seated, Maggie was asked to say the prayer of Thanksgiving.

"Our Father in Heaven, we give thanks for the pleasure of gathering together for this occasion. We give thanks for this food prepared by loving hands. We give thanks for life, the freedom to enjoy it all, and all other blessings. As we partake of this food, we pray for health and strength to carry on and try to live as You would have us. This we ask in the name of Christ, Our Heavenly Father."

"Amen," resounded around the table.

"Amen. Let's eat!" Mattie called out. Giggles and chuckles were heard as food was passed around quietly. Mattie caught his father's eye and scowl and sadly looked down.

Tara placed her hand gently on Bill's hand, grasping it lightly and quietly spoke. "Bill, it's okay. No one is offended. He's just a little boy having a good time. Please, Bill."

Bill looked up at Tara and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as his cheeks lightly pinked.

"Mattie, you're right. Let's eat. Ladies, it looks and smells great," he said as he looked at Mattie, running his hand through his son's hair to let him know he was not upset.

Mattie smiled and everyone began to breathe again.

Dinner continued with small talk about childhood antics of those living and passed. Bill tried but could not bring himself to speak to Fox or Jenny. His hostile feelings toward them reached out and hit Kevin and Kaiden full force. The boys looked at each other with tears in their eyes and quickly ran from the table.

Maggie was startled as the boys left the room, then looked Bill straight in the eyes - and she knew. Fox patted Maggie's hand then to Dana to let her know he would take care of his sons. Dana simply nodded and let him leave the table without a word. Everyone looked at Bill, got up from the table and went to the den, until Fox and the boys returned leaving, Bill and Tara alone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Bill bellowed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Bill, do you not remember me telling you about Kevin and Kaiden? How sensitive the boys were and how they were able to pick up on what others feel and think?" Tara's voice was laced with anger as she addressed her husband.

He scoffed at her ridiculous superstitions. "That is a load of hogwash and you know it, Tara! How can you be so stupid?! That is nothing but Mr. Mulder's influence over those boys."

Tara stood, anger evident on her face and tears in her eyes. It was the final straw that broke her. She drew her hand back, and before Tara realized what she was doing, slapped him across the face. She stared him straight in the eyes.

"If you can act and talk this way in front of me, continue to ridicule Fox and talk with such hatred toward those innocent little boys and their father, all of whom have done absolutely nothing to you, Bill ... Mattie and I will leave you to your belligerent ways, because I will not have you INFLUENCE, as you so gracelessly put it, MY son any longer. And, as far as counseling goes ... I was, but you apparently are not, as invested in this marriage as you say you are. Get a clue, Bill, because if you don't, you will never regain the family you thought you once had. And you know what, Bill? I don't believe there will be an _if_ after today." Tara finished, turned and left the room for the security of those she loved and cherished.

Bill rose from his seat slowly, his cheek still stung from Tara's anger. He stepped out the back door then walked to the farthermost end of the backyard and stood stewing in his own anger. He was too wrapped in his self-imposed world to realize what was going on around him.

As soon as Tara was seen exiting the dining room they all stood and each one hugged and told her they loved and cherished her. She must have realized they had heard the conversation she had with Bill and began crying in earnest. Charlie tried to explain. as best as he could to the remaining boys what was happening and would happen. Charlie saw Fox walking toward them and nodded that the boys were okay, for now. Everyone scattered and went to their assigned tasks as quickly as they could.

Maggie's hands shook as she quickly started wrapping food and storing it in the refrigerator and freezer. Jenny helped Dana clear the table and then started rinsing the dishes while Tara loaded the dishwasher. Seeing she was no longer needed, Dana left the kitchen and went upstairs to help Tommy, Stevie, Kevin and Kaiden gather up their belongings. When done, the boys carried everything, even Kaiden dragged a small bag, out to Fox and Charlie to be loaded into their vehicles. Dana then helped Tara and Mattie pack what was needed for the trip back to D.C. with the family.

When Tara was finished, she wrote a short, precise note to Bill, making sure as to not reveal where she would be going and left it on the cleared table. With tears in her eyes, she looked around to make sure nothing was out of place. Tara walked out the front door, locking it behind her and then to her waiting family. They all headed for a hotel closest to the airport. Fox and Charlie checked and were able to get the whole family on one flight back to D.C. which, unfortunately, wouldn't be leaving until seven the next morning, on American Airlines.

Mulder Residence

July 19, 2004 Monday

It had been months before there was word of Bill Scully. The family was called to the Mulder home when Walter announced that he had news. The five boys were sent to Kevin's room to play video games while the adults relaxed with drinks in hand as Walter entered the room, followed by Fox.

"I have a report from Dr. Levins and General Peevy." Walter started, and then sighed. "Dr. Levins reports 'no change'. Bill is not cooperating. Only telling Levins what he wants to hear and feels Bill _has_ been for a long time. Levins had suspected and expected this behavior from Bill but to the extent in which he had gone, is still making the appointments and attending sessions.

"I also have a letter from General Peevy addressed to you, Maggie, which was sent to me to be delivered immediately. Tara, I also received one for you as well. I did receive a note from General Peevy, along with your letter. In it, he states that Bill requested and was granted to return to ship. He was deployed to the Middle East the beginning of this year," he sighed when he finished speaking, and started to hand the letter to Maggie.

Maggie shook her head, her fingers pressed to her trembling lips and instructed him to read it. Maggie and Tara were sitting side by on the long couch with Fox next to Maggie and Charlie who had gotten up and sat beside Tara. Both men tried to comfort them as best they could.

Walter opened, unfolded the letter and began to read.

"Mrs. William Scully,

It is with our deepest regret and sympathy to inform you that your son, Captain William M. Scully, Jr., has been reported missing in action on Friday, May 21, 2004 off the coast of Iran. If further details or other information are received, you will be promptly notified.

K. T. Ellis

The Assistant General"

Walter folded the letter and returned it to the envelope in which it was received and then handed it to Maggie. Fox intercepted the letter and gently placed it on her lap. Walter then handed the other to Tara and Charlie also intercepted the letter and laid on Tara's lap.

No one said anything for a while. Sniffles and quiet sobs from Maggie and Tara were the only sound in the room. Charlie heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see his oldest, Tommy staring at his grandma. Charlie shook his head and Tommy went into the kitchen and retrieved drinks for the boys then returned quickly back up the stairs.

"Mom, Tara, would you like to go upstairs and rest for a little while?" Fox asked and with a nod he and Charlie helped both women up the stairs, Maggie to her room and Tara to the master bedroom. Tara's letter was left on the side table next to the couch, unopened.

Walter cleared his throat and checked his watch. It was close enough to dinner.

"I'm going to go out to the nearest drive thru and get burgers and fries. If there is anything else you want, let me know now. I don't think anyone is in the mood to cook this evening."

No one spoke up. He went to the stairs and asked Charlie if Tommy could accompany him on a food run. Charlie smiled as Tommy stuck his head out the door and expressed his desire to accompany Walter.

"Uncle Walter, can I ask you something?" he questioned after they were in the car and on their way.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What happened to Uncle Bill? Kevin and Kaiden said he wasn't going to be coming back home - ever again. They didn't tell Stephen or Mattie. They just whispered it to me."

"Tommy, I'm not sure ...," Walter glanced at Tommy and decided. "Okay, I'll try to explain. Your Uncle Bill had been assigned to a ship that was sent to the Middle East. While there his ship was attacked. Later, they realized that along with a dozen or so Navy seamen, your Uncle Bill was listed as missing in action. That means they were never found on ship. It also means that he may still be alive but, we won't know until someone notifies us otherwise. Do you understand what I just told you?"

"Yeah. I never knew Uncle Bill very well. When I did see him, he never did like being around me and Stevie much," Tommy told him. "He always seemed so angry. Dad explained what he thought we should know and could understand about him. I don't want him dead for Mattie's and Aunt Tara's sake, but I don't want him here either. Is that wrong? Does it make me a bad person?" he asked.

"No, Tommy, it doesn't mean you're a bad person. There's no shame in that. You're just being honest about your feelings for your Uncle Bill. You okay with that?"

"I think so. Thanks Uncle Walter. I know it's going to be really hard on Mattie and his Mom. I'll try and get the guys to help me with Mattie. If Aunt Tara will let us."

"I'm sure she will. And, I'm pretty sure she will appreciate your efforts."

When they entered the front door, sobbing could be heard coming from the den. Tommy helped Walter take the food into the kitchen and then went back to the den. There, he found Mattie curled up on a chair crying with a letter and envelope crumpled on the floor. The envelope his Aunt Tara had laid on the table before going upstairs. He looked back at Walter and then went to Mattie.

"Mattie, what's the matter?"

"My daddy ... is gone. He's not ... coming back." Mattie sobbed. He allowed Tommy to sit with him and hug him close while he cried.

Walter went out on the back porch and found Fox, Dana, Charlie and Jenny sipping red wine and quietly talking. When they acknowledged his presence, Walter let them know Mattie had been crying in the den. When Dana and Jenny started to get up, he shook his head and let them know Tommy was taking care of him. They all looked shocked and then smiled. Walter relayed the conversation he with Tommy in the car. Charlie thanked him and told him he wasn't sure how they were going to tell the boys.

"Just let Tommy handle the boys. From what I saw he's really good with them. I wouldn't worry. Tommy will come to you if he sees there is a problem he feels he can't handle."

"Thank you, Walter," came a voice from the door. Tara stood with red rimmed eyes and a glass of wine in hand. She stepped through the door and sat close to Walter. "I just checked on the boys. They are all piled up in the den watching a Looney Toon movie. Tommy had spread a blanket out on the floor and all were laid out in all directions. It was a sight to see."

"May I join the party?" Maggie asked as she stepped through the door also carrying two glasses of wine. She handed one to Walter as she sat next to him. "Tara I've been doing nothing but thinking the whole time I was upstairs, and I've decided I would like for you and Mattie to come live with me. I have that big old house to myself and really would love the company. Do you think you and Mattie could stand to live with me?" Maggie asked as she stared at her glass and then up at Tara.

"You know, Mom, I would love to. I'll talk to Mattie but I think I know what he'll say. I'd been wondering where we were going to go. I *DO NOT* want to go back to California. All my family is here and I'm tired of being so far away from you. Since my parents are gone and my brother is in New York, Mattie and I are going to need all your help and support for a while and I can't think of a better place to be. So yes, MOM, I would love for us to move in with you." she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Tara, if you want, Charlie and I can go back with you to help pack what you want to bring back home. We can have it shipped here and leave what you absolutely do not want for the next naval family that needs a home. And, Tara, before you say anything, I will be taking care of the shipping. It's the least I can do for my family. That is, if Charlie, Dana and Jenny don't mind. Sorry bro, I volunteered you before asking." Fox finished sheepishly, looking at Charlie, with a grin.

They all laughed as Dana and Jenny kissed each cheek as a positive reply. Charlie just sat back with his hands clasped behind his head and grinned.

"Tara, would you like to go back after the Memorial? We can wait as long as you like, but I don't see them holding your home for too long seeing as it is Naval housing on the base. I know it sounds ..." Charlie started to say when Tara interrupted.

"No. You're right. I think Mom would agree, too. I do need to get back before they pack everything up and put it in storage that I'll have to pay for. This way I can pack up only what we will need or absolutely can't live without. There shouldn't be much but enough to be shipped and, Fox, Dana I do appreciate everything you have done for us. So ..." Tara stopped speaking, looked around at her family.

Maggie spoke up and said, "I think it's a grand idea. The Memorial will be on Wednesday morning, the 26th. You could leave out that evening. Talk to Naval housing to let them know that you will no longer be renting the house. Be sure you have a copy of any paperwork they will need so they will know you are the wife of an MIA who will be transferring across country. Then start packing and you should be back home by the weekend. I know you have to go back to work on Monday, Charlie. Fox and Dana will be starting classes again soon. I'll have my cell with me at all times if you have questions," Maggie stated.

They all started making plans and talking among themselves until Walter cleared his throat. All eyes went wide, realizing they had forgotten *He* was still there.

Walter chuckled and then said, "If you all don't mind, I'll be taking the day off and would like to take the boys to the Bureau for a tour, lunch out, and a little sight-seeing," he said, looking from one parent to the other.

"I don't see a problem? Do you, girls? Jenny and Dana could help me clean out the two extra room upstairs and get them ready without Mattie under foot." Maggie finished and grinned at Walter. "Okay girls, lets go in and see if we can salvage what food Walter and Tommy foraged for us," she said humorously.

They all gladly entered the kitchen only to find all five boys doing exactly what their, now Nanna, had just suggested. And, doing a fine job as well. All the adults sat at the kitchen table while the boys served and then joined them in a very boisterous debate over which Looney Toon show was the best ever made.

Maggie & Tara Scully's Residence

Saturday, December 25, 2004

The remaining Scully family were gathered in the den. Five very excited boys were having a grand time while the adults watched and chatted among themselves. Eventually, Fox and Charlie, along with Uncle Walter or PapaBear as he is usually called, slipped onto the floor and then the pandemonium started. The ladies escaped to the kitchen as squeals of laughter followed them through the door.

Maggie checked the turkey. Dana quickly set the table and then went back to help Jenny and Tara. With the foresight of preparing many of the dishes the day before, most of the meal would be heated either in the oven, toaster oven or microwave.

There was a resounding round of awe's, no's, and oh man's when dinner was finally called. But, soon there was a stampede to the upstairs and downstairs bathrooms to get washed up. Dana couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as male faces with wide grins were sitting around the dining room table.

It brought such joy to Dana these days having her extended family close by. Dana smiled remembering Maggie's face as she and Fox presented her with the possibility that maybe a granddaughter would be added to the family by July.

In early October, Dana was overcome by grief when Tara let her know she had received a letter from the War Department. They were extending their regrets with the news that the search for Captain William M. Scully, Jr. had been called off. He was no longer listed as MIA. William Scully was found washed up on shore about a mile from where he and several other seamen had been shot, died and fell overboard. Dana remembered that after Tara sat with Maggie on the couch most of that afternoon, Walter was on the back porch allowing the ladies their time alone with the news. Tara and their Mother could remember a loving and kind son and husband he once was to them. Dana could only remember her brother as he was to her.

Fox and the boys were a constant joy for Dana. She had long since gave up the pretense that she could do everything herself and needed no one's help. Fox was more content to be a husband and father these days. He would rather be in the back yard with his boys than running around with a gun and badge.

Walter was soon added to the family. Maggie Skinner gave him his new and beloved name of PapaBear. The boys were delighted and enjoyed his new role as PapaBear instead of Uncle Walter. Walter of course, was just as delighted to be referred to by his new moniker.

Dana thought back to the day of the 'The Showdown' as the men now called it these days. It was a memory she tended to shove back into the recesses of her mind to mingle with the memory of a brother she had rather forget. She truly wished she had the fond memories that her Mom and Tara did.

Dana, with Fox's constant love and devotion was able to center herself around the here and now. As Dana watched Fox, Charlie, and their sons, along with PapaBear, sprawled across the floor and furniture sound asleep she could now smile without fear, regret, or rebuke for enjoying the love she now felt with a family she absolutely adored.

The End


End file.
